


Yes, April is my wife

by suchitis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Expecting Father, F/M, Gen, Internal Monologue, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the calm of the night Jackson thinks about what life has given him with his job, his wife, and his unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, April is my wife

Jackson looked at the sleeping form of his wife on their bed. _Their bed_. He still felt a rush of warmth whenever he saw April curled up in his bed, with an arm cuddling a pillow- presumably because she couldn't cuddle him. He put down his bag and took off his coat, shoes, and socks. He tried not to wake her up as he moved around the room to get his clothes and change for bed, but he wasn't quiet enough because April stirred and opened her sleep filled eyes, blinking up at him. He moved to her side and stroked her hair.   
  
"Go back to sleep sweetheart. I'll be here in a moment," he whispered. April nodded and closed her eyes once more.  
  
Once Jackson was freshly showered, getting rid of the smell of the hospital that always seemed to linger on his skin, and in his boxers he slipped under the covers and pulled April's sleeping form towards him. He wasn't sure if she was consciously snuggling into his chest and moving her arm around his waist, but he didn't mind in the least. This was probably his favorite part of married life. When he could just take time off from everything and appreciate what he had. He had a great job where he could make people feel better and more confident about their appearance. He was a board member of one of the best teaching hospitals in the country. He had an amazing wife who loved him enough to go against all rules and conventions she believed in. He was going to be a father which more amazing than everything else combined.  
  
His hand moved to remove a stray curl off April's face and it lingered to touch her skin lightly. He knew that the consequences of how they had got together was weighing on her perhaps more heavily than it was weighing on him. She had a greater moral conscience than anyone he had ever met. She didn't get mad when she was fired for missing a step in a patient's checkup because she knew she was wrong. She tried to be kind to Stark, even when he was lusting after her. She beat herself up in private since she felt that it was her fault that Derek got shot and never told anyone because she knew that everyone had worse problems to face. She prayed until the moment they got news that their friends were safely back from Boise. She prayed for patients she knew had a difficult road in front of them. She had the strength to run away with him when the easier thing to do would have been to reject him and marry the man standing next to her at the altar.   
  
She had become quieter after she saw the sadness on Stephanie's face when they saw each other in the ER after she ran away. She didn't want to show off her happy marriage after she realized how unhappy Jo and Alex were after the board meeting. She didn't speak to anyone after she found out that Matthew had left his job. Jackson knew she would blame herself and she did. But she also held on to the belief that what they did was the best for the long term happiness of everyone. And that's why Jackson felt it was his duty to make her as happy as possible whenever they were together. He made out with her in supply closets and on-call rooms to remind her that they could do that without her having to hurt Jesus. He held her hand whenever they went out to eat, in the car, at home while watching a movie, and the local diner to eat waffles. He went to church with her because he knew she appreciated his acceptance of her religion.   
  
She deserved to be made happy because she left her family for him. April was a traditional girl who had to fight with her upbringing and her new surroundings constantly. She eloped with him because her love for him was greater than any strictures placed upon her by society. She was brave. And Jackson loved her so much for giving them a chance. She had grown so much from the shy girl with the high pitched voice he first met at their welcome party in Mercy West. She'd become a freaking trauma surgeon and was surprisingly the only female in his life that his mother never had a problem with. He chuckled lightly when he remembered that they were even Facebook friends. They say that all a guy wants is that his girlfriend and mother get along. He had been too blind to see the relationship in front of him. Even though his crazy mother accused April to be a gold digger, he knew that she loved April. She knew that April was the only girl to have been a constant in his life.   
  
And now she was the mother of his unborn child. This fact alone made him fall in love with her all over again. They were happy. Happy in the life they were building together. They still had to deal with the issue of how they were going to bring their children up, and whether they were going to go to boarding school or 4-H but he knew that they would get through it. Staying away from her made him realize how much he actually needed her in his life and never wanted to go through sleepless nights in a cold bed ever again.  
  
April gave a soft snore and turned to face her back at him. Jackson looked at the silver and purple clock above the door (April brought it after she moved in) and saw that it was nearly 1 o'clock. He pulled the cover up to cover her and put an arm around her waist. "I love you," he whispered into her hair and closed his eyes. These were the moments that gave them the strength to keep fighting for their love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked a contemplative Jackson, I certainly enjoyed writing it! I had written this weeks ago and had to edit it to include April's pregnancy, so that part may seem to be slightly disjointed. Tell me what you think! Comments and Kudos really make my day =)


End file.
